Encore
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Request por y para mi amigo Pablo. One shot. Braveleaf shipping.


La chica soltó un quejido de dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, su rostro estaba rojo y el corazón le latía rápidamente por los nervios y la emoción, pero cuando sintió el duro miembro de su enamorado abriéndose paso por su estrecha cavidad, Leaf soltó una que otra lágrima. Estando sobre ella, el hombre pudo observar la cara de dolor que su chica puso, y se separó un poco, preocupado por su bienestar.  
-Podemos hacer esto en otro momento – le dijo, recostándose en la cama –No hay prisa, ¿cierto, Leaf?

Leaf se recostó de lado para mirarlo. En los ojos de la chica había tanto determinación como duda, una mezcla muy curiosa que él nunca había visto en ella. La muchacha pronto comenzó a moverse, y subió encima de él, apresándolo. A horcajadas, Leaf miró decidida al Frontier Brain.  
-Quiero intentarlo otra vez –le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Brandon –Tal vez si estoy encima de ti sea más fácil que entre…

Su razonamiento fue algo inocente, y Brandon soltó una risita. Leaf se sonrojó por vergüenza, ligeramente ofendida por el comentario.  
-De todas formas te va a doler –respondió, alargando el brazo para alcanzar y acariciar la mejilla de la joven  
-No me trates como una niña –ordenó, inflando los cachetes y retrocediendo un poco para evitar ser tocada por él –Te consta que no lo soy, ¿cierto?

La chica trazó con su mano un camino invisible hasta cierta parte de él. Acariciándole, Leaf sonrió pícaramente, como avisándole que había desencadenado a una bestia insaciable. Brandon tragó saliva, nervioso al verla así.

Volvió a intentarlo. Se levantó un poco, y con su mano le guió nuevamente hacia esa estrecha entrada. La mano que seguía sobre el hombro del Frontier Brain apretó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Leaf hacía muecas de dolor. Una vez más, lanzó un quejido que intentó ahogar, y se separó un poco.  
-No puedo… -murmuró, con una que otra lágrima que asomaba, producto del dolor  
-Puedo esperar a que estés lista –le dijo; Leaf le miró con atención –Aunque te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, no me dañaría esperar por ti un poco más  
-Pero quiero hacerlo –le respondió, mirándole a los ojos  
-Llevamos varias horas de juego previo, y estoy algo cansado –se excusó; Leaf le miró con culpa –Estuve todo el día yendo de aquí para allá –suspiró -"Brandon, tráeme ésto", "Brandon, llévale esto a Spenser", "Brandon, alguien se perdió en la Pirámide otra vez", "Brandon, hay dos entrenadores esperándote" – con cada palabra, Leaf parecía deprimirse más –Mañana tenemos un evento de demostración, y tengo que despertarme temprano

La joven suavizó el agarre, y pareció decepcionarse.  
-Juro que si no estuviera tan cansado, te lo haría hasta que llores y me pidas que me detenga –Leaf le sonrió nerviosamente, apenada por sus palabras -¿Te parece si lo intentamos mañana?  
-Sólo déjame intentarlo una vez más –pidió; después de unos segundos, Brandon asintió, lo cual hizo sonreír a la joven

Se quedó quieta por un rato, dudando. Titubeó un poco, y tartamudeó al resolverse.  
-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –preguntó Leaf, tímida  
-Por supuesto  
-¿Podrías cantar para mí?  
-¿Qué? –preguntó, entre confundido y molesto -¿Por qué?  
-Para distraerme. Además, nunca te he escuchado cantar. Mataría dos Pidgey de un tiro  
-Si no me has escuchado cantar debe ser por una razón, ¿no crees?

Leaf bajó su mano hacia el duro miembro de Brandon, masajeándolo, en un intento de obligarlo a hacer lo que ella le pedía. Brandon gruñó levemente en éxtasis, mientras sentía la mano de Leaf subir y bajar.  
-Sólo ésta vez, ¿de acuerdo? –Leaf asintió cuando escuchó la respuesta  
-Cualquier cosa está bien

La chica dejó de masajearlo, y se quedó quieta sobre él, esperando. Brandon se avergonzó antes de siquiera empezar a cantar, pasó de la vergüenza al enojo, del enojo a la renuencia, de la renuencia a la confusión y de la confusión a la vergüenza en cosa de segundos. Sonrojado por la timidez, no sabía ni qué cosa empezar a cantar.  
-¿De verdad no tienes alguna sugerencia? –preguntó, intentando posponerlo  
-No te gusta la misma música que a mí –respondió, cortantemente  
-Bien… -balbuceó sin saber qué cosa hacer, intentando ganar tiempo –Ah… a-aquí voy…

Suspiró, apesadumbrado, como si fuera la tarea más difícil de todas. Leaf sólo se quedó esperándolo. Finalmente, la chica se emocionó al verlo intentar cantar.  
-_Sin mi tu espectáculo no sería totalmente profesional..._ –entonó, torpemente y con mucha disonancia  
-No, ésa no –suplicó Leaf, afligida –Me gusta, pero es muy triste…  
-¿Entonces qué quieres? –preguntó, molesto  
-Algo más alegre… ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Volvió a suspirar, preguntándose seriamente por qué se había dejado manipular por el toque de la mano de Leaf. Pensó rápidamente en otra canción que pudiera aplacar las exigencias de la joven entrenadora.  
-_Yo no hago más que mirarme al espejo, y yo la verdad no me encuentro tan guapo…_ -volvió a cantar; Leaf suprimió una risa al escucharlo desentonar -¿Y ahora qué?  
-¿Te gusta esa? –preguntó  
-Era parte de los éxitos que sonaban durante mi adolescencia –respondió, azorado –Déjame pensar en otra…

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Leaf le miró con curiosidad, esperando cualquier cosa que el cantara.  
-_Tú llegaste a mí, cuando me voy; eres luz de abril, yo tarde gris; eres juventud, amor, calor, fulgor de sol; trajiste a mí, tu juventud, cuando me voy_

Ésta vez, Leaf se quedó quieta, escuchando con atención. Brandon por fin estaba encontrando un ritmo y entonación. Leaf hizo una mueca, no de desapruebo, si no de congoja.  
-Para, ésa tampoco –pidió -¿No te acuerdas que lloré cuando terminamos de ver ésa película?  
-Lo había olvidado… -se excusó

Se quedaron callados un rato. Uno sin saber qué decir y la otra pensando en si debería o no meterlo sin más rodeos. Aceptando su decisión, Leaf volvió a sostenerlo con firmeza. Tragó saliva, rezando porque no le doliera. Lo acomodó y comenzó a bajar, lentamente, sintiendo cómo se abría paso dentro de ella. Gritó, y quiso levantarse para dejar de sentirse como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos, pero las manos de Brandon, que ahora estaban apretando su cintura, no se lo permitieron. Cedió, desplomándose sobre él. Le abrazó con fuerza el cuello, gimiendo, intentando no gritar. Él le abrazó también, y rechistó al sentir cómo la joven le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Rodó con ella sobre el colchón king size, tomando una posición donde él pudiera tener más control. No la soltó hasta que él se cansó.

Jadeando, Leaf soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Le había dolido tanto que por segundos se resistió al cariñoso abrazo que él quería darle.  
-¡Eres un tosco de lo peor! –reclamó, dejándose abrazar  
-¿No era eso lo que querías?  
-Nnnnghh… -soltó, sin saber qué responder

Contento, Brandon se acostó mirando el techo. La única iluminación que había era la de la luz de la luna. Leaf se aferró a su pecho, como si buscara su protección.  
-¿Quieres más? –preguntó, con un tono de incredulidad  
-No –Leaf respondió a secas; bostezó y sus párpados parecían pesarle –Tal vez si la próxima vez lo haces con más delicadeza…

Leaf volvió a bostezar. Se acomodó sobre el pecho de Brandon, buscando comodidad para dormir entre sus brazos. Relajada, por fin, se quedó dormida. Él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, la nuca, sintiendo el sudor y calor de Leaf con sus dedos. Sonrió para sí mismo. Descansó su mano sobre el desnudo hombro de la joven, y pensó en una última canción. Tendría tiempo para cantarle durante la mañana.


End file.
